Loe Gue End
by QuinLee
Summary: 2 sekolah yg memang udah lama brmusuhan trlibat cinta segi 12 . Bagaimana kisah nya? . kyaaaaaaaaaaaa mianhae yah , seharusnya ini cinta segi 12 buka cinta segi 15 .INTRO k'2 UPDATE,dibca ya!buat chap.2 ada pngulangan jd di bcanya dri chap.2 yaa ,
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Loe Gue End(kagak dapat judul lagi :D)

Rating : T

cast : all suju (12+2+1) and other

summary : 2 sekolah yg memang udah lama brmusuhan trlibat cinta segi 15 . Bagaimana kisah nya?

disclaimer : semua ny sah d mata hukum dan negara ! Semua cast beserta ff ny hanya milik author semata #gedeblak gedebluk gedubluuk *author d pukul elf sedunia*

a/n : alhamdulillah semua uke d sni jd yeoja

###

PROLOG ~ Pe ER O El O Ge

Ryeowook itu pcran sama Eunhyuk . Suatu hari di cafe Eunhyuk brtmu dngan namja seperti yeoja bernama Donghae . Nah si Donghae entu suka nya sama Siwon . Siwon itu suka yeoja . Yeoja yang ia pilih itu kibum karena kibum itu pintar . Sedangkan Kibum suka namja imut kaya Hendry . Tapi sayang nya Hendry itu pcran sama yeoja jangkung bernama si zoumi . Zoumi it risih kalo melihat hendry di krubungi sama para fans nya . Lalu si zoumi berubah haluan , iya menginginkan namja china dari tim pemberontak bernama hangeng . Sedangkan si hangeng it ska ny sama yeoja yg sring memerintah nya bernama heechul . Lah,si heechul malah cuek bebek . Nah parah nya lagi , si hendry mulai ngelirik incaran si evil kyuhyun . Yeoja imut + aegyo bernama sungmin . Sedangkan si Sungmin entu suka ny sama sunbae namja bernama yesung . Nah si yesung it menyimpan perasaan pada ryeowook . Sedangkan si ryeowook itu yeojachingu ny eunhyuk . Eottokhae ? . Sedangkan si ketua rusuh bernama kangin pacaran sama si ketua pemberontak bernama leeteuk . Dan tanpa di sadari leeteuk,namjachingu nya adalah musuh terbesarnya . Eottokhae ?

**TBC~~~**

Mian masih perolognya , tapi kalo baca ni prolog RnR ya^^^ goomaaawooo`~~


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaaaa mian yah buat chapter ini di ulang lagi u,u abis nya bnyak yang salah dan ada 1 orang yang terlupakan xD . buat chap. Selanjutnya akan ane usahakan buat secepat cepat nya

**Buat yang ini , gak usah di review juga gak papa^^**

**Tapi kalo mau ng'review silahkan saja , ane gak ngelarang**

**Trus ane juga mau minta maaf , kalo update'an nya kelama'an .!abis modem nya baru diisi sama ayah sekarang **

Okhaeee ini diaa update'an loe gue end nya xD

Happread yaw cemuaahh .

LopeGDLopeGD~

**Tittle : Loe Gue End(kagak dapat judul lagi :D)**

**Rating : T**

**cast : all suju (12+2+1) and other**

**summary : 2 sekolah yg memang udah lama brmusuhan trlibat cinta segi 14 . Bagaimana kisah nya?**

**disclaimer : semua ny sah d mata hukum dan negara ! Semua cast beserta ff ny hanya milik author semata #gedeblak gedebluk gedubluuk *author d pukul elf sedunia***

**a/n : alhamdulillah semua uke d sni jd yeoja**

LopeGDLopeGD~

INTRO ~ IN Te eR O (1)

Di koridor sekolah SMA Twins Star yang ramai seketika seperti kuburan . semua siswa yang ada di koridor diam ketika 4 yeoja berjalan melewati koridor tersebut

"eh , kemaren di café kim ahjumma ada ice cream baru lo~"kata sungmin sambil berjalan riang melewati koridor

"hmm"hanya itu kata kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja bernama kibum

Seketika sungmin pun memonyongkan bibirnya beberapa cm

G_G_G_G_G

**Nama : Lee sungmin**

**Panggilan : Minnie**

**Kelas : X**

**Gender : YEOJA**

**Hobi : mengeluarkan jurus aegyo tanpa di sadari **

**Tim : Pemberontak (hyperactive)**

**Posisi : apa saja yg bias membantu**

**Kebiasaan****buruk****:****sering****amnesia****sebentar,LOLA****(kaya****aku****:3*****gak****nanya*)**

**Catatan : Pengen hidup di dunia yang hanya ada aku dikelilingi dengan PINK**

G_G_G_G_G

G_G_G_G_G

**Nama : Kim KiBum**

**Panggilan : Kibummie/bummkie**

**Kelas****:****XI**

**Gender : YEOJA**

**Hobi : baca novel/komik dimanapun,kapanpun**

**Tim : pemberontak**

**Posisi : Ahli taktik**

**Kebiasaan buruk : kadang senyam senyum sendiri**

**Catatan****:****gw ****gak ****minta ****bnyak,gw ****hanya ****ingin ****hdup ****gw ****bahagia ****celaluh ****celama****nya ****dan ****always ****polepel****(quote bijak , ****contoh****yaa^^)**

G_G_G_G_G

"Alah , lo ngomong ama die ! sama aja lo ngomong ama batu"cerocos sang putri yg indah di pandang sedap di lihat (baca : Heechul)

"AAAhaaa"jawab kibum sekena nya

"ikh , padahal tuh esklim lasa picang loo"kata sungmin dengan gaya manja nya

"APAAAAAHHH?pisang?beneran loo ?"kata eunhyuk yg dari tdi hanya diam

G_G_G_G_G

**Nama : Kim heechul**

**Panggilan : Chullie**

**Kelas : XII**

**Gender****:****YEOJA**

**Hobi : merawat dirii *jeng jeng jeng***

**Tim : Pemberontak**

**Posisi****:****ahli ****pukul ****tangan ****kosong**

**Kebiasaan****buruk****:GW ****INI ****PERFECT*****iyedeh****iye****-_-***

**Cia-cita****:****Pengen ****jadi ****miss ****univers ****Indonesia*****LoL**

G_G_G_G_G

G_G_G_G_G

**Nama :Lee HyukJae**

**Panggilan :Hyukkie**

**Kelas****:****X**

**Gender :YEOJA**

**Hobi :nge'dance ng'rap**

**Tim****:****Pemberontak(hyeperactive)**

**Posisi****:****Ahli ****tendang**

**Kebiasaan buruk :di kelas sering baca ff yadong #ups keceplosan**

**Catatan****:Pengen ****deh ****makanan ****sehari ****hari ****di ****ganti ****sama ****ice ****cream ****stlawbelli*****gubraaaaaaakk***

G_G_G_G_G

"Chagiyaaaaaaa~~~"teriak seseorang dari belakang dengan suara cempreng nya

Yupss,sapa lagi kalo bukan 'Ryeowook'

"Wokiie kuuu~~ hanibaniswiti ku , belahan jiwa ku,nafasku , jantung ku , hati ku , semua darah yang mengalir di tubuh ku"kata eunhyuk a.k.a yeojachingu nya lebayy

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi bersama leeteuk pun menghampiri mereka

"hay cemuahh,ketemu lagi dengan saya Park jung soo aka angel yang sangat manis ini baik hati juga suka menolong orang"cepls ceplos dari ketua tim pemberontak (baca:Leeteuk)

G_G_G_G_G

**Nama :Kim Ryeowook**

**Panggilan****:****wookie**

**Kelas : X**

**Gender :YEOJA**

**Hobi****:****memasak****,****peñata****rias ****nya ****heeechul**

**Tim****:****pemberontak**

**Posisi****:****ahli****pengobatan**

**Kebiasaan****buruk****:****cengeng****(dot****cry****beibiiiihhh*****author****di****bom****masal****ryesomnia)**

**Catatan****:****jika ****heechul ****unni ****jadi ****miss ****unnivers****,****maka ****aku ****harus ****jadi ****peñata****rias****nya****.Fighting****fighting**

G_G_G_G_G

G_G_G_G_G

**Nama :Park JungSoo**

**Panggilan****:****Leeteuk/teukkie**

**Kelas****:****XII**

**Gender****:****YEOJA**

**Hobi****:****selama ****itu ****menyenangkan****,itulah ****hobi****ku**

**Tim****:****Pemberontak**

**Posisi****:****Leadd**

**Kebiasaan****buruk****:****tanpa ****sebab ****kadang ****dance ****7icons****#eh**

**Catatan****:****satu ****kata ****satu ****huruf ****buat ****kalian**** "****O****" ****XD*****LoL**

G_G_G_G_G

"udah pada terkumpul nihh?kantin yukzzz"ajak leeteuk dengan semangat

"tunggu babu gue dulu napah"perintah heechul

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja sedang terburu-buru dengan memakai 2 tas

"nih chull , tas lo"kata namja tadi

"bawa'in napah ,kan kita udh spakat kmaren"tangkis heechul

Dengan berat hati namja yang murah hati tadih (dibaca:hankyung)membawakan tas heechul

G_G_G_G_G

**Nama****:****Hangeng ****lalala(mian****yaaa!aku****gk****tau****jelas****nya****nama****hangeng****._.)**

**Panggilan****:****Hankyung/Bachul**

**Kelas****:****XII**

**Gender****:****NAMJA**

**Hobi****:****selalu ****menggambar ****wajah ****seseorang ****di****tengah ****buku****tulis ****nya*****awww****.***

**Tim****:****pemberontak**

**Posisi****:****Hanya ****ikut ****saat ****pertempuran ****berlangsung**

**Kebiasaan****buruk****:****murid ****TELADAN****(dibaca:****telat ****datang ****pulang ****duluan)**

**Catatan****:****kapan ****penyiksa****'****an ****ini ****berakhir ****TT..TT****(don****'****t****cry****^^)**

G_G_G_G_G

Di saat mereka hendak kekantin tiba tiba seorang namja lewat di hadapan mereka

"sttt Minnie"bisik heechul

"wae unn?"Tanya sungmin tak ngerti

"ituuu~~ coba liat"kata heechul sambil memajukan bibirnya bermaksud menunjuk orang yang di maksud(?)

"nuguyaa?"Tanya sungmin kesal

Orang yang dimaksud heechul pun tanpa dosa(?) lewat dihadapan mereka

"ehh kucrut lewaaatt,hay kucruuutt"sapa heechul pada orang yang lewat

Orang yang lewat tadi pun menoleh kearah heechul

"kucrut kucrut , gw yesuuung .bukan kucrut . do you know?(baca: do yu now?)"kata orang tdi agak meninggi yang dikenali dengan nama yesung

G_G_G_G_G

**Nama : Kim Jong Won**

**Panggilan : Yesung**

**Kelas : XII **

**Genre : NAMJA**

**Hobi****:****tak ****bisa ****dijelaskan*****peliiiiit***

**Tim****:****apa****'****an ****ini?gw ****itu ****murni ****yg ****gak****bela****'****in ****sapa-****sapa**

**Posisi****:****KETUA ****OSIS****,****hebat ****kan ****gw^^?**

**Kebiasaan****buruk****:****ngupil*****brb ****kabur****aaaa~~~***

**Catatan****:****kata ****mamah ****guehh,anak ****yang ****baik ****ituhh ****gak ****boleh ****taulan****.nanti ****dimalahin ****kepala ****cekolah ****cama ****gulu-****gulu ****di ****cekolah*****ini ****catatan ****baik ****amet****,****tapi ****alay ****dehh****-_-***

G_G_G_G_G

**TBC**

Hwaaa mian buat prolog nya , bingung banget yah baca nya? Teman teman ane juga bilang IS VERY VERY membingungkan u,u sebenar nya sih enggak menurut ane

HWAAAAA ane ini author abal-abalan dan sangat suka dengan nama nya CHAPS LOCK

Hwahahaha ini baru prolog pertama .

Nanti prolog ke'2 akan jalan setelah banyak yang comment^^

Hwa hwa hwaa..maksud ane ini bukan cinta segi 15 . tapi Cuma segi 12 !ane lupa kalo Shindong itu gak terlibat dalam cinta di sini xD tapi terlibat sebagai….enjengenjeng..masih misterii xD

Intro k'2 nya bakal ane share secepat nya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Balas review dulu^^**

**OppieAngelTeuk : iyaa aku tauu di chap.2 bnyak tulisan salah hwaaaaaaaaaa #SREEEKK *lap ingus ke baju sungmin* ee..aku lahir tahun '97^^ .haha ini udah update , monggo !baca lagii yaa XD**

** : ghiiya imnida^^ salam kenal juga yaa^^ . aduh -_- author orang banjarmasin .jadi kagak ngerti itu bahasa ,tapi bisa baca dikit-dikit xD . henry jadi namja , kalo dalam kamus ku zou mi yg uke nya henry . ini udah update . baca lagi yah^^. Iya , akhirnya pairing masing-masing kok^^**

**Pumpkin27 : maksud nya itu tim^^ cobabaca intro ke'2 nya^^ haha,abis peran buat jadi orang ganteng dan keren udah di ambil sama kyuhyun xD . udah update , baca lagi yaaa**

**YooMi : -_- satu huruf buat kamu 'O' . kyaaaa demo di rumah ku yahh?siap'' dapat yadongan dari mamih eunhyuk :p .ini udah update^^ baca lagi yaa**

**A silent reader : hwaaaaaaaaaaaa I know , tapi udah ku perbaiki^^ makasih saran nya ya^^ ini udah update^^ apa ini sudah lebih baik?**

**Park Minnie : -_- ini apa'an nyari konflik? Hwaaaaaaaaaa bakal ada konflik^^ tapi gak tau lagi di chapter yang lain nya udah keliatan .jangan cari di kolong meja lagi ya^^**

**Sung Hye Ah : ishh masa ngaco sihh unn? Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *nangis di ketek Gd* . ini udah update unn^^ baca lagi yaa~~**

**IkanRusaOnyet : nama nyaa -_- mana tahaaaaaaaaaann bawa'' nama mamih hyukki ku u,u Tan HanGeng ya?akhh udahlah . nama nya hangeng lalala aja .kan lebihh imut-imut u,u iyaaaaaaaa~~ pairing HyukWook yuri . wae? Akan aku usahakan yaaa^^ . udah update , baca lagi yaa~~**

**Sapphire Pearls : dari jaman berapa yaa eee aku juga gak tauu xD karena saking lamanya aku hidup di hati GD , makanya kagak tau xD . iyaa^^ kan di ff ku mengandung 'yuri,yaoi,stright' . udah update .baca lagi ya^^**

**Nina a nizz kyuyeeunminelf : ne^^ cheonma **** . iya , mereka pasangan yuri u,u ini udah update^^ baca lagi yaa~~**

**Amniminry : hwaaaaaaaaaaa , pusing minum panadol extra u,u . ini cinta segi 12 . bukan 14 **** . ini udah update , baca lagi yaa^^**

**No name : iya , mereka pasangan yuri yang innocent^^ #eh kan udah di jelaskan di prolog nya^^ . udah update , baca lagi ya^^**

**Ryu : -_- udah di perbaiki kok^^ baca lagi yaa **

**Donghae donge : enggak , ini intro nya^^ . iyaa dia melakukan semacam perjanjian gitu^^ . udah update . baca lagi yaa^^**

**Snowhitehatesapple : iya aku tau , tapi udah di perbaiki . cobabaca ulang^^ . udah update .baca lagi yaaa!**

**Evilpumkin : aduhh 0 sama apanya penasaran? Muka authornya kahh hwaaaaaaaa \(.)/ . udah update^^ coba baca dehh . iya mereka yuri^^**

**Jewelhyukkie : eeeeeeeeee..haehyuk apa eunhae yahh eeeee.. xD . udah update .baca aja yaa^^**

**MiyaElfishy : udah lanjut , baca lagi yaa^^**

**Kangkyumi : 0 iyalah keren .kan author nya juga keren 0'' . maksud nya zoumi itu suka heechul , bukan hangeng -_-**

**Lee hyesang maleslogin : nee^^ gomawo .ini udah update~~ baca lagi yaa**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ini pada apa'an sih semua -_- kok masi nanya eunwook itu pasangan yuri bukan hwaaaaaaaa berarti prolog ku gagal yahh? ini nih , aku jelasin . Ryeowook itu yeoja , dia pacaran sama yeoja nama nya Euhyuk . laa teruss itu maksud nya Zoumi suka heechul , terus si hangeng juga suka sama heechul , tapi sii heechul malah menganggap remeh . terus terus dalam kamus ku zoumi itu uke nya henry(dalam ff straight) masa ia sih henry jadi cwe?nama nya aja keliatan bnget cwo nya u,u . oya masalah hangeng jadi babu heechul itu cerita nya gini : hangeng sama heechul itu melakukan sebuah perjanjian , lah terus si hangeng yg kalah . jadi nya ia dijadi'in *author jahat***

**Okehh , dari pada bacotan ku lama . langsung baca yahh^^**

**Mian nya baru publish sekarang , hbis nya modem nya baru di'isi hwaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Tittle : Loe Gue End**

**Summary : 2 sekolah yang memang sudah **

**Lama bermusuhan tiba-tiba terlibat cinta 12**

**Bagaimana kisah nya ?**

**Rating : M , eh enggak bercanda kok xD**

**Genre : friendship , romance(maybe)**

**Disclaimer : Semua nya sah di mata hokum dan Negara ! semua cst dan ff nya adalah milik author seorang #PLAAAAK GEDEBLAK GEDEBLUK *author dibakar masal sama elf sedunia **

**a/n : alhamdulillah , uke is yeoja (?lho)**

**^0^**

.

.

INTRO~ I eN Te eR O (2)

Dikantin SMA Blue Star saat ini sedang ramai ramai nya seperti pasar . wae? Karena ini adalah waktu nya istirahat terlebih di meja no 9 dan 10

"jadi gimana?kapan rusuh lagii?"Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang duduk di meja no.9

"sabarlah donghae . mungkin lusa atau lusa besoknya lagi"jawab seorang lagi yang di ketahui ketua dari antara mereka(baca:kangin)

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nama : Lee Donghae**

**Panggilan : Donghae**

**Julukan : fishy**

**Hobi : ngoleksi barang yang berbau ikan -_-**

**Kelas : 2**

**Genre : NAMJA**

**Posisi : ahli tangan kosong**

**Incaran : incaran gw sih Cuma 1 , yaitu ikan kesayangan gw yg gw pancing dari sungai amazone *abaikan yg ini -_-***

**Quote : aku ingin begini ,aku ingin begitu . ingin ini ingin itu..lanjutkan sendiri -_- *donghae minta cipok***

0o0o0o0o0o0

"yaa ambruuuukk,ini tangan udah gatel penngen ngehajar -_-"kata donghae lagi

"tunggu informasi aja napah"kata kangin sambil meminum teh pucuk(?) nya

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nama : Kim young woon**

**Panggilan : kangin**

**Julukan : rakun**

**Hobi : liat lah aku terus , maka kau akan tau apa hobi ku *kaya aku gak ada kerja'an aja -_-***

**Kelas : 2**

**Genre : NAMJA**

**Posisi : Leadd**

**Incaran : leadd pemberontak**

**Quote : gw pengen semua , pengen leeteuk , pengen ayam goreng , ayam Bandar , ayam togel , gw juga pengen author *OMOOO?GW ITU HNYA MILIK GD SEUTUHNYA SELAMANYA DAN SETERUSNYA(AUTHOR GAKNYANTE)***

0o0o0o0o0o0

"aduh diam deh semua , berisik dehh"kata kyuhyun dengan gaya lebayy nya

"mau bayar gw berapa lo buat nyuruh gw diam?"Tanya donghae gak nyante

"gw bayar pakai author gimana?"taruh kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan evilsmile andalan nya

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nama : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Panggilan : kyuhyun/kuyun**

**Julukan : evil magnae**

**Hobi : main game**

**Kelas : 1**

**Genre : NAMJA**

**Posisi : ahli taktik**

**Incaran : Lee Sungmin**

**Quote : hidup itu harus penuh dengan game , jangan hanya pelajaran . nanti tuh kepala akan meledak kaya bom yg dijatuhkan di kota hirosima dan Nagasaki kalo tuh otak di penuhi sama pelajaran , lo mauu? *ini apa lagi kuyun -_- catatan lu gak jelas woyy***

0o0o0o0o0o0

"gak , kata author dia hanya milik gd seutuhnya"tolak donghae

"udahlah , selama gd lagi gak ada ambil aja tuh author laknat yang nge'buat catatan gw jadi gaje"rayu kyuhyun lagi

"ehh,emang lo kira gw barang apa yunn?main taruh aja. Lo naruhin gw,gw bakar tuh sungmin terus gw potong potong setelah itu gw makan , mauu loo?"author muka horor

"nah tuh kan , gw bilang juga apa? tuh author udah laknat kanibal lagi"bisik kyuhyun yang masih bias di dengar oleh author

"gw dengar kutu kupret"

"sudah sudah sudah . LOE GUE END"kata namja berpipi tembem kaya bakpau bernama henry ng'jb jb wae

"ini apa lag si mochi nimprung nimprung wae -_-"

"suka suka gw dong , gw kan punya mulut"tangkis henry

"semua orang juga tau ,kalo lo tuh punya mulut mochiiii"kata kyuhyun agak kesal

"idih,siapa lo?kita kenal?"jawab henry dengan raut muka yang di lebay lebay kan

"lo gak knal gw?"Tanya kyuhyun dengan mata evil nya(?)

"gak , lo siapa?"Tanya henry balik

"Lo hidup di mana sih?orang sekeren gw gak tau?"

"gw? Gw hidup di rumah gue , tapi selama gw hidup kok gw gak kenal elohh yahh?apa mungkin lo orang keren yang tinggal di mars?"tuduh + Tanya henry

"eaaaa pertarungan asyik palliyo pesanin gw popcorn"teriak donghae histeris

KRIKK KRIKK KRIKK setelah suara donghae yang terakhir , seperti nya tidak ada lagi tanda tanda kehidupan di sana

END~~

Ehh enggak , bercanda XD

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nama : Henry lau**

**Panggilan : henry**

**Julukan : mochi**

**Hobi : melamun**

**Kelas : 1**

**Genre : NAMJA **

**Posisi : gak tentu , kdang gw diem, itu artinya si author lagi sayang gw .kdang gw ikutan (hyperactive)**

**Incaran : Semua**

**Quote : LOE GUE END**

0o0o0o0o0o0

"aishh sudah sudah , jangan bertengkar"siwon menengahi

"wani piro?"Tanya kyuhyun dan henry berbarengan

Siwon hanya mengangkat ke'2 bahu nya dan akhirnya para magnae melanjutkan pertengkaran nya

"sudah lah,percuma gw tiap hari sholat berdoa pada yang maha kuasa biar si magnae-magnae ini kagak bawel"kata siwon pasrah

"sudahlah won,itu artinya doa lu lagi pending"kata donghae sambil elus-elus punggung siwon

"mungkin yahh"jawab siwon pasrah sambil menunggingkan senyuman yg dipaksakan

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nama : Choi siwon**

**Panggilan : Siwon**

**Julukan : Kuda**

**Hobi : Baca yasin di pojokan *brb ambil krudung***

**Kelas : 2**

**Genre : NAMJA**

**Posisi : Penasehat**

**Incaran : - (gak ada yg gw incar)**

**Quote : Tertulis di kitab al-quran,kitab injil,kitab taurat dan kitab jabur bahwa manusia tidak boleh bertengkar dan kata mama author kalo bertengkar itu nanti masuk neraka. MAU?hanya di 3 *ini siwon apalagi ,udah bwa-bwa mama gueh di tambah korban iklan lagi -_-***

0o0o0o0o0o0

"atau jangan jangan pulsa lo abis kali ,pass mau kirim doa buat gw?"Tanya kyuhyun

"aishh"decak siwon sambil memonyongkan bibirnya beberapa centi

"sudahlah jangan sedih seperti itu won,bibir lu terlalu menggoda"ucap donghae manja

"huttt,jangan ngomong yang yadong , dosa tauu"kata siwon menasehati

"ikhh beneran tauuu"kata donghae nakal

"ini apa lagi donghae rayu rayu bapa gw -_-"

"emang siapa bapa lo thor?kata donghae dengan muka menantang

"siwon , napa lo?gak suka?"

"kata siapa?"kata donghae lagi

"kata emak guehh,mauu apa loo?mau minta cipok?mau minta di'yadongi ama gueh?ato lo mau minta yadongi sama si hyukki"

Tiba tiba dari kejauhan yeoja berambut merah menghampiri mereka

"sttt sudah sudah , itu dosaaa , wkwkwkk"ejek yeoja itu

"kyaaa mimi diamm aja sini , duduk di sebelah aku"perintah si mochi

"emang ada apa sihh?"Tanya yeoja berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah mochi yang di ketahui identitas nya bernama zou mi

"makanya duduk manis di sebelah mochi"perintah henry dengan muka manja

Akhirnya zoumi pun menuruti perintah sang mochi itu

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nama : Ju Myuk**

**Panggilan : Zou mi**

**Julukan : Mimi**

**Hobi : gw sih sebenarnya gak tau juga sih,jadi tanyain ke author gihh**

**Kelas : 2**

**Genre : YEOJA**

**Posisi : yeojachingunya Henry**

**Incaran : selama itu incaran si mochi gw yang imut imut , maka itu incaran gw juga**

**Quote : Lo liat deh gw sekarang , kira kira apa yang bias menggambarkan gw sekarang? Menurut gw sih,gw ini cwek nya simple . se simple baju SuJu pas pemotretan A-Cha**

0o0o0o0o0o0

"kalo gw maunya lo gak muncul gimana?"Tanya donghae

"kalo lo maunya itu , berarti ni ff gak jadi ane buat"

Akhirnya Si donghae kalah bacotan sama author dan

.

.

.

**TBC~~**

Kya kya kyaa -_- intro bagi seme a.k.a tim rusuh udah seleseee~~ berarti tinggal menunggu chapter 1 nya xD

Buat yang udah ng'review ane terimakasih banyak banyak banyak yahh^^

Mian kalo nih ff gaje abis,abal-abalan dan sebagainya

Author pengen curhat nih, tau gak?author buat ff ini sekitar jam 2 MALAM,padahal besoknya author sekolah tapi gakpapalah,authorkan sering kena . oya tentang knapa GD di buat buat , karena GD ituhh Laki anee . trus author juga lagi galau GD gara gara GD ketahuan merokok pakai ganja,seharian author nangis tauu 0 tapi terbayar dengan #StayStrongGD jadi TTWW pertama. iyeeeeeeeeeee^^ . emm trus buat yang minta di panjangin . tuh udah ane panjangin , dari isi review sampai isi bacotan . jadiiii~~~ udah panjang kan buat prolog anak anak tim rusuh?^^

Oya,ane minta saran nih . Boleh gak kalo nya di ff ini author sama kamu ikut main? Bukan jadi cast -_- tapi kita hanya jadi setan nya xD yang kadang muncul kadang enggak ? di tim pemberontak ataupun di tim rusuh? Gimana? Saran nya yaaaa u,u

Akhir kata , Ane minta Review nya^^ tapi ane harap Review nya bisa lebih dari pada pas intro yang part 1 ^^

_***CIPOK ATU-ATU SAMPAI BASAH***_


End file.
